


Stop Being Cute

by GrumpyAsFuck



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28006845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyAsFuck/pseuds/GrumpyAsFuck
Summary: Stop Being Cute is basically a JaePil anthem, fight me.
Relationships: Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Kudos: 31





	Stop Being Cute

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. A work of pure fiction and a product of JaePil nation being well fed all this time  
> 2\. This will give you cavities. No sugar to your coffee needed. This will do.  
> 3\. Lyrics translation belong to [@Jaelavie](https://twitter.com/jaelavie), another source of inspiration — beautiful crumbs by [행필](https://twitter.com/HaengbokhanPil)

_These days, I'm a bit of a fool  
Doing things that you don't like, it's cute_

Wonpil is a snake. Don't let all his agyeo acts fool you. He is a snake and a sadistic one too. He even openly admits it a few times by nonchalantly saying that he clings to agyeo allergic members on purpose. Slides into their beds randomly, hunts them to plant a kiss on a cheek and literally shoves the most cringe-worthy agyeo from his private collection into their faces. 

But then again, as each member of Day6 is utterly unique, Sungjin and Jae react differently. While Sungjin has mastered an act of dodging Wonpil's antics, Jae fails at it. Every time he tries to glare at Wonpil, the younger just laughs it off and calls him cute. One could think Jae's long arms would be efficient at stopping keyboardist's face long before it invades his personal space, but no such luck — the little brat just maneuvers around them and once again Jae is left with a wet cheekbone and a ringing sound of a big fat smooch in his ears. Light pecks are for losers, Wonpil goes great lengths to express his undying love to fellow bandmates. He doesn't leave immediately though, doesn't try to run for his life. He's standing right there enjoying his masterpiece and laughing gleefully. 

'Ah, Jae hyung, your face is so pitiful,' he wheezes in between hiccupy laughs. And it is pitiful. Jaehyung just sits there blinking and dumbfounded every single time. It is pitiful and cute in a weird way at the same time. Wonpil's mind is doing wonders of mental gymnastics: he's thinking whether the elder is always such a wallflower. Would he react the same if a girl suddenly makes a move on him? Could he really court someone properly? What it is like to be courted by Park Jaehyung? Strike that last one. 

'I'd really appreciate if you stopped doing that,' sighs Jae. It is getting repetitive. In fact, it became a routine, he doesn't really have to say it each time, but he thinks like he ought to. Then they stare at each other for a moment: Jae with silent _please_ in his eyes and Wonpil... who really knows what he's thinking sometimes? 

'Cute,' deadpans the latter, turns on his heels and leaves just like that. 

_When I see you pout and sulk from my words  
It wouldn't make sense if I didn't fall for your cuteness_

They long since have learned that their arguments tend to end up a mess, so they try to avoid getting into them. Still it is too tempting to nudge each other and Jae sometimes gets carried away. It's not like Wonpil is sheepish. He knows how to play this. So while being teased by the elder, he counterattacks with the same childish humor. He invents a game to celebrate Jae's awkwardness and lack of luck, goes on calling him pitiful, reeling on Jaehyung's puzzled expression. And that gains for him Jae's respect. That's how they roll. 

Jae is mindful of Wonpil's reaction. When he goes a bit too far, Wonpil frowns and his usually lively voice becomes quiet. He pouts, crosses his arms defensively and glares at Jae. The elder finds his jutting bottom lip silly. It makes Wonpil's handsome face and angular features go soft and childish, wich makes Jae feel the urge to poke that pout to make it go away. Strike that last one. 

_Anything that you do is beautiful to me  
There should be a limit, but you're too much_

Jae reassures himself that this is safely professional to fall in love with your bandmate's voice. He feels the need to remind himself as he sits in almost complete darkness and accompanies Wonpil on his guitar during keyboardist's solo stage. He reminds himself again when he listens to Pil's voice in those covers, notes flowing from speakers in his small studio. 

Wonpil does not care about being professional in this case. He doesn’t make it more complicated. He simply loves Jaehyung’s voice, rants about it in vlives, brags about having listened to songs in Eaj project before they’re actually released to the public. Wonpil misses his voice and listens to it through earphones in the silence of his room. He doesn’t really have a luxury to sing along and listen to it aloud because there’s still Park Sungjin lurking in the shadows ready to whoop your ass for noises above 40 decibel.

Overall, Wonpil has learned how to swim in these waters. Once found out, he accepts his crush on Jaehyung with a casual shrug ' _well it can't be helped, is it?_ ' meanwhile Jae is drowning. He is falling in too deep taking in all that is Wonpil. There are times when he stares with a weak dazed smile when the younger is not looking, there are times as well when he cannot make himself look at Wonpil directly. Sometimes it's too much.

Wonpil is slightly self-conscious about his curly hair and Jae absolutely cannot see why. He finds it adorable and tries to express it in his own childish ways.

'Wonpil, could you take off your cap for once?' Jaehyung teases the keyboardist.

'No. I just did', the younger refers to those 10 or so seconds, when he was desperately trying to flatten his hair before covering it with cap again. Jae smiles at the struggle. He asks once more later during the broadcast just to see how Wonpil's hand fly up to his temples trying to smooth out the hair not covered by the damned cap.

After the broadcass Jae sneaks behind the younger while he's distracted by conversation with Dowoon and takes off Wonpil's cap in a quick motion. There are a few seconds to enjoy keyboardist's blank face at processing the situation, and then Jaehyung breaks into a sprint. He hears loud shouting at his back and thinks about scloding Wonpil later for dropping the honorifics.

_Is there or isn't there an end to your perfection, baby  
Before my heart stops, please stop being cute now, baby_

'I really like you acting cute so why aren't you showing me that today?' Brian asks Sungjin. 

They’re doing a scene acting for their spoiler vlive, each member is given a prompt written on a sheet of bright yellow paper. Wonpil has been fidgety, biting at his prompt and worrying it in his hands. Sungjin and Young K are acting out their prompt and at that time Wonpil just turns to Jae, eyes literally glowing, clearly high on emotions, still biting on the damn prompt paper and Jae's brain just short-circuits. This will take ages to admit aloud, but Wonpil is actually cute at times. Effortlessly cute when he isn't trying to act as one, which is rare. 

Sometimes when Wonpil goes full scale awkward alien English while looking at Jae dead serious, Jaehyung knows he should probably cringe, but he doesn't. He smirks instead patiently waiting for Wonpil to end his important speech. The younger stutters and goes silent waiting for hyung's reaction and then starts doing that thing that makes Jae internally swoon: he bites the inside of his cheek, forcefully pressing his lips together in order to hold back his wide toothy smile when his eyes are already twinkling with laughter, and Jae involuntarily reflects this expression. 

He finds Wonpil's weird hiccuppy laughter cute. Even though when he first heard it he thought _this poor pal must be suffocating_. It is still deafening at times and weird, but it never ceases to make Jaehyung laugh too. His height is cute as well, he notes seeing how Wonpil's feet somtimes don't reach the floor when they're given high bar stools to sit. ' _Cute_ ' bashes his brains out together with all the rational thoughts when Wonpil has to tilt his head slightly up to look him in the eyes. Jae wishes he could slap his own face to get himself together sometimes like Brian and Sungjin do, but knows that it will just leave him with a stinging cheek and a mind in same disorderly state.

_You are a star in the night sky. No you are the sun  
Ah, I can’t express it, you’re the whole universe_

Jae would love to somehow untangle his jumbled thoughts in his head, weave them into beautiful sentences, but finds himself verbally constipated whenever the atmosphere between them shifts. He supposes that he can actually understand when Wonpil looks at him like that: all focused, hopeful and waiting for something. Nevertheless, he chickens out, afraid of too many things at once. 

Wonpil says a lot of things. He has said enough. There’s a ton of compliments shrugged off, affectionate words not taken seriously, but Wonpil still has patience of a Buddhist monk when it comes to Jae. He’s ready to wait more, until the elder finds right words to express anything that is on his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> These ones turn really more of a descriptive type. I apologize for the little to no action happening. If there's anything weird that stands out, please leave a comment — I do want to improve my writing.
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/PacifistWhale)


End file.
